


Between Us Two (podfic version)

by RecordedByMagpie (MagpieMorality)



Series: Magpie's Podfics [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Introspection, Kidfic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/RecordedByMagpie
Summary: “This isn’t what it looks like,” Nicky says.“Okay, sure,” Joe says, looking like he’s ready to bang his head against the wall. “Because it looks like you just kidnapped our neighbour’s babies, Nicolò.”
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Magpie's Podfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970209
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Between Us Two (podfic version)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aglassfullofhappiness (mehmehs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mehmehs/gifts), [chlouais](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlouais/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Between Us Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398283) by [aglassfullofhappiness (mehmehs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mehmehs/pseuds/aglassfullofhappiness). 



> Another podfic for aglassfullofhappiness (mehmehs) ! This was a brilliant read and a brilliant recording to make. As with previous- the recording starts directly from the text!

Find the podfic recorded here on soundcloud: <https://soundcloud.com/user-334633683/between-us-two>

Happy listening :)


End file.
